The Message
by bertiebert
Summary: An adventure in the archives leads to Jack conveying a message to Ianto.


Ianto jumped when a hand clapped down on his shoulder. Jack stood behind him in the archives, grinning. Ianto's heart, still hammering in his chest, beat faster at the trademark cheeky grin of his boss.

"Working down here so much isn't good for you," Jack mused, looking around at the dim room.

"Its part of my job," Ianto mumbled, his voice failing him at the sight and close proximity of his boss and lover.

But when Ianto caught a bulge forming in Jack's trousers, he regained some of his confidence. Jack hadn't just come down to complain about Ianto not being around the Hub's upper levels, he was down there on a mission. Jack caught Ianto looking at his crotch and grinned despite himself. He leaned down, bringing Ianto's face around so he could kiss the lips that were currently parted sexily. As per usual, Ianto melted into the kiss. Jack tugged the Welshman up out of his chair, still snogging him senseless.

With shaky, fumbling hands, both men undressed each other in their haste to come in contact with skin. Jack gentled pushed Ianto over his desk in means to prepare him. By the time Ianto was thoroughly readied and panting with arousal, Jack almost couldn't stand it. He had to be inside Ianto _now._ Much to Ianto's surprise and delight, Jack jerked him up off the desk. He bent down slightly and hoisted Ianto into his arms. Ianto practically squealed at being lifted, but wasn't complaining. Jack grinned at him, chuckling softly, and sought out the closest filing cabinet.

The metal was cold under his back, but Ianto didn't dwell on it as Jack pushed into him. It was an awkward angle, but it was quickly becoming an angle and position that Jack would use when he found Ianto in the kitchen, archives, med bay, or wherever a wall or sturdy upright object presented itself. Their mouth connected heatedly, tongues searching every corner of the other's mouth.

With a cry and a string of Welsh profanities, Ianto came, taking Jack along with him not a moment later. The men almost collapsed, but Jack steadied himself and held Ianto a little longer. The Welshman seemed to be drifting off, his head falling forward onto Jack's shoulder before he jerked it back and the cycle continued. So Jack eased him off of the filing cabinet and carried him to the small cot that was set up in the corner for those late nights in the archives that had become less and less frequent for the young man.

When Ianto's naked back came in contact with the blankets, he snapped his eyes open, the blue depths drowsy but clear and sparkling with adoration for Jack. Jack smiled down at the young man before smoothing his hair gently off his damp forehead and leaving a kiss there. Ianto sat up quickly, swaying a little at the sudden rush of blood, when Jack moved away to collect their clothes. Owen's words still stung, even after the events of Jack leaving and then coming back and then John Hart, and he still worried that he was only a shag to Jack. Ianto longed to be something more to Jack, longed to mean something to someone if even for a brief period of time. He just wanted Jack to love him, even if he never said it.

Jack glanced at the young Welshman as he was leaning down to pick up their discarded shirts. He could see the fear, pain, and yet a small glimmer of hope in his eyes. Fear of being left just after a bloody good shag. Pain at the thought of Jack thinking no more of him than a warm body to get off by. Hope of Jack staying to snuggle into the tiny cot for at least a half an hour to bask in the hazy warmth of post-coital bliss. Hope of Jack someday saying that he loved Ianto. Hope of Jack at least telling him he meant more to him than just a 'part-time shag' as Owen had called him. Ianto's eyes lit up when Jack dropped their clothes and laid down with him. Jack pulled him close to his chest, kissing him firmly. He poured everything he felt for the young man into the kiss, hoping Ianto understood. The Welshman melted against him so Jack guessed that he got the message.


End file.
